custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zakaz
Zakaz was an island in the Matoran Universe, serving as the homeland of both Skakdi and Aquavians. History Zakaz was originally created by the Great Beings and intended to be part of the Matoran Universe. While the landmass' specific purpose remains ambiguous, it can be presumed beyond reasonable doubt that its ecosystem was intended to filtrate chemicals, with the island's central lake containing a well-spring of contaminated materials produced by the Great Spirit Robot and acting as a natural purifier. Shortly after the successful departure of the Great Spirit Robot from Spherus Magna, Mata Nui became somewhat overeager with the creation of new species to serve additional functions, resulting in the plethora of different life-forms that would come to inhabit the Matoran Universe. The Skakdi and Aquavian species were two such creations, both of which were placed within the Zakaz Dome. With the two species cohabiting in environmental equilibrium from their various environments for roughly 20,000 years, both the Skakdi and Aquavians proved equipped in the natural purification of any harmful toxins across Zakaz. During the expansion of the League of Six Kingdoms 80,000 years ago, the Southern Continent was seized by Barraki Ehlek, an Aquavian tactician who rose to prominence under the belief that Mata Nui had created his species to supersede the Matoran. During his seizure of Zakaz, Ehlek was known to have constructed several fortresses across the island. Following the downfall of the League's regime, these strongholds would be subject to extensive raiding and would later become some of the island's earliest foundational structures. Roughly 75,000 years ago, Makuta Spiriah was placed on Zakaz as the Makuta of the realm. While he was tasked with ensuring the island's continued integrity, Spiriah saw the potential to re-appropriate the Skakdi as foot soldiers. Ignorant to their role in the island's maintenance, the Makuta began experimenting on the island's inhabitants, imbuing them with basic Elemental Powers, increased intelligence, and additional abilities, usually manifesting themselves as vision-based powers. Fearful that he had accidentally accelerated evolution, the Makuta placed Visorak scouts and Nektann drones across the region before departing the island. This experience resulted in Spiriah's exile and quarantine from the Brotherhood of Makuta. However, Spiriah's influence on the native population was so fundamental that the Skakdi species began to develop self-awareness. The next few months saw the development of several Skakdi tribes, which later evolved into clans, before finally becoming a series of warring factions. With increasingly violent tendencies proving symptomatic of Spiriah's tampering, the Skakdi declared a state of civil war upon each other, decimating their island in the process. During this period, individual warlords rose from the ranks of Skakdi. Nektann is one such example of a Skakdi Warlord during this period. As the Skakdi Civil War raging on the surface, the Aquavians continued their underwater purifying operations. With the surface-dwellers now incapable of cleansing the land as a result of Spiriah's experimentation, the Aquavians were forced to heft a greater workload, collecting and treating greater quantities of aquatic debris in order to prevent the island from becoming polluted and to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit Robot. This action resulting in much animosity and resentment towards the Skakdi, the implication being that they had abandoned their duties in favor of heedless barbarism. As a result, however, the Aquavians became unable to manage the workload without the Skakdi, causing the delicate balance of the island to become unstable and problematizing the integrity of the Great Spirit Robot in the long-term. With Makuta Spiriah disavowed, Makuta Krika was charged with supervising the island. Establishing a blockade around the coastline so as to prevent the escalation of the Skakdi Civil War, the Zakaz Dome was swiftly cordoned off from the remainder of the Matoran Universe, prohibiting Chute travel to the island. Seeking to profit from the conflict, however, the Vortixx frequently negotiated trade deals with the Skakdi, delivering weapons caches to aid in the armed conflict and exacerbating numerous campaigns. To Be Added Landscape To Be Added Inhabitants To Be Added Category:Islands Category:Locations